Betrayal ReEdited
by KingofthePhoenixes
Summary: Redo of my story! Rated for later chapters! HPFDBZ Others will be added later


_**BETRAYAL**_

Summary:

Harry is depressed because of Sirius' death. A few letters change everything. Betrayed by his friends and professors he leaves to go to another Magical School in France. There he finds a Soul Mate, new and better friends, and a semi-normal life. But when his ex-friends arrive will he come to there rescue, or will he leave to the mercy of Lord Voldemort? Can he forgive them? No, who cares about them?

Pairings:

HarryFleur

RonHermione

DracoGinny

ChoMichael

BellatrixTom (Had to pair scaly and bitch up)

LavenderDean

A/N: Snape and Malfoy WILL die the most horrible death imaginable (I am open to suggestions). I might pair harry with Blaise(female) later if I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Chapter 1: Betrayal _

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place : Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

"I DON'T WHAT THAT DARK WIZARD ANYWHERE NEAR MY CHILDREN ALBUS!" Screeched Molly Weasley.

"Yeah! We don't want to be anywhere near that evil bastard! It is his fault that Sirius died." Ron yelled out. "He is nothing but a stuck-up wanna-be! He probably killed Cedric himself!"

"Ronald is right. If Potter had just listened to me, then Sirius would have still been alive." Said Hermione in a bossy know-it-all voice.

By this time, all of the Order members were starting to get their two cents in until Dumbledore yelled out, "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted down after that and Dumbledore said, "Potter is more than likely to inherit the Black and Potter Family Fortunes and will inherit this house from Sirius. I suggest that the children demand the fortunes and all of his properties. If that doesn't work, You all will sue Potter for putting you in danger multiple times. If is proven guilty, we will have him exiled from England."

Most of the Order members agreed with this plan and the meeting ended. Fleur looked at the Order in disgust. '_How could they do that to Harry! After all the things he did for them, they decide to turn their backs on Harry. Well I won't do that. I will stand by Harry even if Bill leaves me for it.' _Fleur's thoughts raged. With that, she floos to her home in France to prepare for what will happen.

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

_Knock, Knock_. Harry Potter, 15, looks out his small window to see his owl, Hedwig, and a few other owls at his window waiting to come in. Feeling a little better than he had felt in days, he crossed his cramped room to open the window for the owls to come in. The five other owls left their letters on his desk Hedwig flies to his shoulder and looks at him worriedly. He smiles at her and says, "It is all right, girl." When he opens the letters, he gets a shock.

_Dear Potter, ("This can't be good."_ says harry)

_We'll get straight to the point. We do NOT want you to come to Hogwarts with us. We do not want to be friends with a death eater. If you come to Hogwarts, stay AWAY from us. We want money. You Will give us the Potter and Black estates to pay for almost getting us killed._

_Signed;_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Virginia Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom _

_Luna Lovegood_

_P.S. Give us your photo album, Firebolt, and anything else you have. You don't deserve them you dirty rotten muggle raping Son of a whore. _

This pissed Harry off. He was not going to give them anything. The other letters were one from Gringotts, two from the Ministry_, his OWLs,_ one from hogwarts, and one from Moony and the Order.(Insert OWLs here) They basically said the same thing as Ron and them's letter. Harry packed everything wandlessly and wordlessly. He had practiced them over the month. He had decided that it would be a good idea to help him. He was lucky he could get them from the Room of Requirement. He made his trunk and Hedwig's cage shrink and grabbed the port-key and left for Gringotts.

After the Port-key stopped he was in a light gray room with a single goblin. The goblin told him to follow him to the will reading room. Apparently, he was the first one there. A minute later, to his great shock, Bellatrix came through the doors and sneered at him. He wanted to do nothing more than AK her right on the spot. Before he could make his decision, other people began arriving. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a glance that didn't even phase Harry. Harry smirked at him and then flipped him off. After all this, the goblin started to read the will:

'_I, Sirius Orion Black, Last heir to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby_ _bestow to Harry James Potter my heir-ship and also the Black Family Fortune.' _

Harry managed to sniffle a sob and followed the goblin to the room to sign to papers. Afterwards he walks into Diagon Alley there he meets the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They were all looking at him with pure hate in there eyes. Miss Know-It-All walked up and said "Where is OUR money Potter. You were SUPPOSED to have transferred the Black and Potter Fortunes to US!" She was ticked-off. Harry pulled a sneer that Professor Snape would have proud. "I DON'T remember agreeing to that." They looked hatefully at him. He flips them off and goes to the Leaky Cauldron. He Floos to Number 12 and told Kreacher to throw everyone's stuff out and keep them out.

**The Burrow**

"HOW DARE HE ACT LIKE THAT!" screeched Hermione.

"Yeah! After all the things we did for him, he acts like a bloody prat!" Yelled out Ron.

"Miss Granger, please calm down. We have no choice but to file a lawsuit against Potter and exile him from the country." Said Dumbledore with a smug smile. Everybody looked at each other and smiled smugly. They all thought that Harry was going down with out a fight. Oh how wrong they were.

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

The next day Harry was eating a quiet breakfast when a flash appears in the air. Instinctively Harry pulls both of his wands. Seeing Fawkes made him calm down slightly, but seeing a letter, Harry quickly opened it and read it. PLOP! Harry fell to the floor shocked beyond all belief. The Letter said.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been summoned to a lawsuit invoked by the Weasleys, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. If you don't already know, they have filed a lawsuit suing you for endangering their lives. As Minster of Magic, I will personally see to it that you are proven innocent. _

_Good Day From, _

C. Fudge, Minster of Magic.

'_Oh man. What did I do to deserve this crap.' _Harry was in complete shock. Not only was he on trial, but Fudge himself wanted to help Harry. Harry sat down on the chair and tries to regain his thoughts. After a long time of thinking of new plans, he decides he has a good enough plan so he goes and walks into Sirius' room. Looking around the room brings painful memories to the front of his mind. He tries to regain his emotions and after a few minutes, he manages to bring them under control.

Sighing, he walks over to a closet to look though a bunch of Sirius' old dress robes. He picks out a black dress robes with a silver outline on it. When he looks at the back, he notices a stitching of a phoenix on it. He likes the phoenix his its wings spread open like it's about to take flight. The beak of the phoenix is open, making Harry think that the phoenix is singing. Harry walks into the bathroom and dresses. After checking his appearance twice, he heads to the fireplace. Grabbing some Floo powder, he shouts out, "Ministry of Magic!" With a whoosh sound, he disappears in a flash of green fire.

In the main Ministry building he appears in one of the many fireplaces that had been placed there for the Floo network. For once landing on his feet, he brushes off some ash and walks over to the guard desk to have his wand checked. The Ministry official places it onto the scales and some parchment comes out the bottom. The guard reads, "Holly wood, Phoenix tail feather, in use for 6 years. "After seeing Harry nod his head, the guard gives Harry back his wand and tells him, "You may go now. Thank you for following Ministry Instructions."

Harry nods and walks off to the lift. He is the only one inside. He mashes the button to the floor where the courtrooms are.

When he arrives, at the door of Courtroom 12, is Minister Fudge. Fudge looks at Harry and exclaims, "Harry my boy, how are you."

"I've had better days."

"To true my boy." Replies Fudge with a sigh. "Are you ready for the trial Harry?"

"I am ready for anything those backstabbing traitors can throw at me."

"Good, good Harry. I have a deal for you. If I stand up for you, would you help the Ministry in the conflict that lies ahead?" Asked Fudge with worry on his face.

"I would be honored to help the Ministry." '_You son of a whore._', though Harry with a mental smirk.

"Good. Now Harry, we must go inside because your 'trial' is about to start."

"Lead on Minister."

He opened the door and walked into the courtroom with his head held high. Looking at his so called friends, he sneers at them and walks up the defendant box.

"Order in the Court!" Dumbledore yells out over the mumbling. When everything quieted down, he looked at harry and said, " The Case of Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood vs. Potter will now begin. Will the charges are, Recklessly endangerment of Peoples Rights and the Possible Murder of Cedric Diggory. (Is that how you spell his last name?) How do you plead."

"Not Guilty.", Harry replied calmly.

"Will the prosecution please present its case."

"Certainly your honor.", replied a slick looking lawyer with a disturbing smirk on his face, the same smirk on the others as well. "In my clients' first year, he lead them into a number of dangerous situations, such as; smuggling a dragon, norwegian ridgeback in fact, and leading them on a extremely dangerous hunt for the Sorcerer's Stone. In their Third year, he helped a dangerous animal escape and freed a dangerous criminal. In their Fourth year, he somehow entered his name into the Goblet of Fire and possibly murdered young Cedric Diggory. And finally last year, he completely disobeyed the Ministry Applied Teacher, D. Umbridge, and Breaking and Entering the Ministry of Magic. With all of this stacked up, I believe we should have him sent to Azkaban Prison."

A chorus of agreements rang through the courtroom.

"I disagree with that statement." Fudge said slowly,"he is still a minor, age wise anyway, and it's against the law to send minors to Azkaban. I think that exile would do nicely." By now, Harry was seething with anger.

'_That SON OF A BITCH! He was never going to get me off! He was just going to have me sent off somewhere else.'_

" I never my chance to tell my side of the case you bastards!" Yelled harry.

"Quiet Mr. Potter, you are nothing but a arrogant little boy who know nothing about life! You think that because you are famous, that you could do anything that you want! Well, it's not going to work!" Yelled out Fudge, smiling evilly.

"In light of all of this overwhelming evidence, you, Harry Potter, are sentenced to life exile from Great Britain. Your parents would be ashamed with you. Since we do not control Gringotts, we can not take any of your money. But we have taken Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Your stuff is there, so go get it and leave. You should count yourself lucky Potter. Your Exile begins now."

With that said, the courtroom exploded with cheers and boos, directed at harry potter. With a betrayed look on his face, he left the courtroom and portkeyed to Grimmuald Place. There however, he ran into Fleur and Bill. Bill looked at Harry and said,"Get your stuff and leave Potter! Me and Fleur have, stuff to do and I cannot stand looking at your face anymore you...", at the same time, Fleur's mind was racing, '_I cannot let them treat harry like this! I thought I loved Bill, be has be nothing but a cruel heartless bastard to me ever since the other night after the Order meeting. I have no choose but to listen to my heart. Oh gods help me.' _Fleur exploded at him. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! Come on Harry, you will stay with me in France."

"Okay Fleur. Why are you doing this for me?" Harry asked. "Because Harry, I believe in you and I have a big crush on you." She whispered out the last part, but both harry and bill hear it.

"WHAT, YOU LIKE THAT BASTARD! YOUR NOTHING BUT WHORE NOW YOU BITCH!", Bill yelled at her. Harry started forward towards Bill, '_HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ABOUT FLEUR!'_

Pissed off, Fleur walks over to Harry and gave him one whopper of a kiss. Afterwards he could barely stand up right. With that done, Fleur grabs him and his stuff and drag them over to the fireplace, where they floo to Fleur's House.

A/N: I would like to thank the 7 reviewers who reviewed my story. To make a few things clear: Harry will have at the most 2 extra girls (Fleur and Fem!Blaise is the main ones.)

The girls are as follows:

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Padma P.

Hannah A.

Gabby (Fleur's little sister, I don't like writing out the whole name, so bear with me)

Please chose at the most ONE! At the 10th Chapter is when I will or will not put the girl or girls into the story as Harry's other Soul Mates (I have no idea if a person can have more than one Soul Mate. So bear with me for the time being.)

I will update soon.


End file.
